Elevator systems include a variety of devices for controlling movement of the elevator car. The elevator machine provides the force for moving the elevator car. Controlling operation of the machine is sufficient for accelerating and decelerating the elevator car between stops in response to elevator calls. A machine brake is typically applied when an elevator is stationary at a landing to assist in holding the car at a desired position.
To address situations in which the machine is, for some reason, not capable of controlling movement of the elevator car, elevator systems include emergency stopping devices that are referred to as safeties. Many such stopping devices engage the guide rails to prevent the elevator car from moving in an undesired manner. In some elevator systems a machine brake associated with the elevator machine may be applied during an emergency stop. Given that the elevator car may be moving at an undesirably high speed just prior to an emergency stop, the forces associated with the emergency stop can cause passenger discomfort and unease.